Panic Without Tea
by Tsakkun
Summary: Oneshot Sadism BL/Yaoi Spirit has a bit of a panic attack over past memories, which he always welcomes back. M for obvious reasons.


**Warning:** _BL/Yaoi. Slight Sadism. Etc, whatever._

**A/N:** _Another little muse. It's been a while, so cut me some slack D: A little smut in this one~ Totally wasn't intended LOL_

* * *

-†-†-†-

Ping. Ping. Ping. Water droplets were dripping from the faucet across the room, landing on a glass cup. Ping. Ping. Ping. The noise, to others, would have been frustrating, and irritation keeping one from sleeping.

The noise was soothing, though. A distraction.

The red head lying on the bed, his thoughts disorientated, not even sure why he was there. Fear lurked in the corners of his mind, anxiety growing in his chest. He shifted his legs so slightly, his knees going numb, the bed let out decrepit squeak, the springs growing old. The noise pierced threw the red head's mind, reawakening memories of years past. His breath became ragged, his fingers gripping at the tattered sheets, his eyes closing tightly.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Heart rate increasing, the red head could feel himself hyperventilating over the memories running threw his mind. Blades tearing through his skin. The leather keeping his arms oppressed. Sounds of faint giggling and laughter.

A tear rolled down the man's cheek. His eyes opening, gaze transfixed upon the ceiling.

A twitch ran about his nerves, running threw his arms. But he didn't move them from where they laid, above his head in a submissive manor. The tears continued to stream down his face, and his breath hastened.

Red droplets rolling down ivory skin. Whimpers of pain, a chuckle of pleasure.

A sharp inhale of breath, the red head rolled onto his side, tangling his naked skin up in the ragged sheets of the mattress. His breaths becoming more rapid, his chest beginning to ache. His mind only screaming in terror, feeling as if all the memories were happening once more.

Clack. Clack. Clack. Boots were thumping on the tile flooring. Each step, bringing their owner closer to where the red head lied. They stopped at the doorway to the room, the owner leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah.. Senpai… Still laying there…?" the voice cooed.

Spirit felt his body become numb. The pain in his chest intensifying, his body paralyzed. His breaths becoming uncontrollable, his body shaking violently.

The doctor grinned to himself; lifted his own weight off of the door frame, and walked towards the old hospital bed. "Senpai~" he called, looking down on the panicking man. Spirit's mind was screaming at himself to run. To get away. Get far, far away. But he couldn't. The fear trapping him. "Oh Senpai… Calm down… It's only me…" the doctor said with a grin creeping on his face.

The red head rolled onto his back, tugging at the sheets violently, clenching his eyes shut as his hyperventilation increased. "Shhh…" The younger man whispered, lightly placing a hand onto the death scythe's shoulder. Spirit began chocking on sobs, trying to calm his body as he felt the oxygen dwindling. "Shhh~ you're safe here…" A knock came from the front door. "Ah! Coming~" the doctor called, and stood up to go answer it.

Knowing it to be a lie, but the words being more comforting, the fear of death began to fade from the red head. His breath began to slow down, and the sharp pains in his chest relaxed. His mind became conscious once more, and his ears could hear people speaking in another room.

"Ah~ Maka-chan! What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Papa! Soul wanted to talk to him! Have you seen him, Sensei?" she asked, he tone obviously irritated.

A smirk crossed the doctor's face. "Of course not, but if I do, I'll send him your way, ok?" he asked, as he patted the young girl on the head. She nodded and smiled, and ran out the door. Spirit could hear the metal door slam behind her.

The clacking of boots where returning to the room. Spirit's eyes darted towards the door. "Ah, Senpai, feeling better?" Spirit didn't say a word. He wished that he had, though, the doctor approaching him once more. "Maka was here… She was looking for you…" The doctor's face nearly inches from his own. "You're such a bad papa… Being here instead of with her~" he teased. "I forgive you, though," he whispered into the red head's ear, nipping it afterwards. Spirit winced from the contact.

"You do know how long you've been here, right? It was hard hiding your presence here from Marie last night." Spirit said nothing, but brought his arm down to wipe away a bit of the hot tears that were still about his eyes. "I'm amazed she hasn't realized that you're here, though…" A devious smile was plastered on his face. "You were rather loud last night," he teased. The red head cringed. The doctor moved a bit of the sheet twisted around the death scythe's body, exposing his chest. "You're healing quite nicely. You've always been a fast healer."

"S-Stein-" Spirit choked, wanting the sheet to cover himself. His arm was shaking, but did his best to grab the blanket. Stein's hand covered his own.

-†-†-†-

Spirit's body shuddered; the concrete of the walls cold against the flesh of his back, the warmth of his own blood dripping down his body. The slices in his abdomen stung as the air hit them. The slices in his thighs ached with ever motion of his legs. His hands gripped at the wall, attempting to find some form of support, his back slamming against the concrete wall being the only he had. The Doctor lent forwards, biting at the red head's neck roughly, his glasses fogged up, slipping off his nose.

The pain had become nothing to scythe; the stinging only made him numb. The blood dripping from his thighs meant nothing to him, or the gashes on his chest. Small tears had formed from the corners of his eyes, but not from the emotional pain, just the slight discomfort of the position.

The doctor grabbed a fist of the older man's hair out of frustration, as he heard the metal front door slam close. A woman's voice called from the living room of the 'house', "Stein, I'm home~" Irritated at the woman's existence, the doctor slammed into the man harder, biting at his neck and collar bone more violently. Finally enough to spark a reaction out of the red head, letting out a sudden moan. "Stein! What do you want for dinner?" the woman's voice came again. The doctor, refusing to acknowledge her, continued thrusting violently into Spirit, slamming his back against the wall with every thrust, pushing his knees closer as they hung on the taller man's shoulders.

Banging came from the door. Marie was demanding an answer. Spirit could only let out another moan as the doctor continuously slammed into with such force, much louder than he had wished. "Stein!" She screamed, banging on the metal door with a greater force than before. The doctor thrust harder into the red head, causing him to shout his name as well. The banging on the door ceased.

Spirit was covered in the mess of his own cum and blood, tears streaming down his face, out of breath. The doctors had also came, leaning his forehead against the red head's, catching his breath. The scythe gave him an exhausted kiss, distracting himself from the discomfort of his back, and the dripping sensation from between his thighs.

-†-†-†-

Stein closed the door to his room behind him, walking out into the living room while lighting himself a cigarette. Marie glanced over to him from the sink, as she was washing a couple of glass beakers. Breaking the silence, she cleared he throat- "Shall I make us some tea?" she offered. The doctor nodded as he sat down in a chair.

She walked over to the small coffee table, placing down three cups of tea. The doctor raised a brow at the blond, as he took one for himself.

"You do realize that the third one will be cold by the time it's drunken, correct?"

Spirit laid on the doctor's bed, once more tangled up in the blankets, listening to the two outside the door as the talked.

He didn't want tea just now.

-†-†-†-

* * *

**Spirit:** Why is it always tea I miss out on? D:

**ME:** Because you're always there for the sex!

**Stein:** *Sips tea* :3


End file.
